ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD- EPISODE 0
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Based off the short movie. Contains OCs. Read and review, and no flames or hate!


ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD

EPISODE 0

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi

* * *

Summary- Before the Straw Hats arrive at _Gran Tesoro_ , first they have to make up the money in order to use its facilities. That's when Usopp comes up with probably the craziest idea yet: a mock sumo wrestling show!

* * *

A/N: Before we begin, I just wanna say THIS IS NOT THE MOVIE. This is actually a promotional short film that is given away at Japanese 7-Eleven stores. If you purchase two donuts, you get this short movie for your smartphone that shows what the Straw Hats did before they arrive in _Gran Tesoro_. Thankfully, someone decided to fansub, and they did a good job, I must say. You can find it on YouTube.

Anyway, this is my little rendition of the short movie. To those of you who didn't see the short, SPOILERS! Also, some of the things that happen in this story don't actually happen in the short, particular scenes with my OCs in them.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the New World. On the _Thousand Sunny_ , the Straw Hat Pirates are having themselves a little barbecue party. Monkey D. Luffy sat near Sanji, who was manning the grill, while Usopp sat next to him, both enjoying a hot meal of grilled Sea King meat, which Sanji had skewered that he was using as a spit.

Before one could say "Gold Roger's ghost", Luffy had shoveled all of the meat chunks in his mouth using his chopsticks.

"Yummy~!" he exclaimed. "Hey, Sanji, gimme more!"

"Sorry, Luffy, but you gotta wait a little longer," Sanji said as he turned the meat over the barbecue. "It's not quite done yet."

"It's fine as it is, just gimme!" Luffy spat.

"I said no, you glutton!" Sanji barked. "The key to barbecuing is roasting the meat to perfection!"

Nearby, Blizzard, who is wearing some lizard-like hood that somewhat resembled Godzilla, yawned as Zoro lied next to him, both napping the day away.

"Look, just wait a little longer, will ya?" Sanji asked.

Luffy pouted at this, but then, he glanced over at Usopp, who happily ate his meat without a care in the world. The Straw Hat Captain smirked deviously before he pointed to Usopp's right.

"Oh, my god! A giant Golden Hercules Beetle!" Luffy cried.

"What?! Where?!" Usopp asked as he looked off to where Luffy pointed, only to see nothing but clouds. "Uhh…Luffy, I don't see any- HUH?!" When he looked down at his plate, he saw that all his meat was gone, and then he looked over at Luffy, who was munching on something.

"You snooze, you lose," he said, only for Usopp to grab him in a chokehold.

"Dammit, Luffy!" Usopp barked. "You gimme my meat back! Spit it out, you jerk!"

Meanwhile, Brook is sitting on the lawn…his nose inexplicably bleeding as a grin appeared on his face.

"Ah…nosebleed," he said.

"Hey, Brook!" Sanji shouted. "What are you looking at?!" He then looked up, only for his anger to subside. "Oh. That's what."

It is revealed to be Nami, wearing her "Sexy Neko" bikini and wearing an orchid in her hair while tossing a blue and yellow volleyball.

"Here we go!" she exclaimed as she served the ball, which Robin punted over the net. The girls were playing a little game of volleyball with Nami's team consisting of Chopper and Aika, who is wearing a watermelon striped bathing suit and wearing a hat that looked like a fox's head, and Robin's team consisting of Franky and Kumi, who is wearing a pale blue shirt with the word "AKITA" on it and a strawberry-shaped hat.

"Nice serve, Nami!" Sanji called, his nose not bleeding for once.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Nami answered, although she was more focused on the game.

"Hey, cook!" Zoro called. "You watching the meat?"

"Of course I am, Moss- WHAT THE-?!" Sanji started, only to see Luffy, who had taken the meat off the barbecue and was about to eat it off the sword the large chunks were skewered on, only for the heel of Sanji's Crocs to slam into the back of his head while Usopp, who had also tried to sneak some meat, only to yelp in fright once he saw Luffy get beat up.

"I thought I told you that it's not ready, yet!" Sanji barked.

"Sorry…!" Luffy groaned.

"Here you are, Sanji!" Usopp cried as he gave the piece he stole back, as well.

' _Morons,'_ Blizzard thought before he yawned and returned to his slumber.

Meanwhile, Nami and Robin continued their little volleyball game. The two women jumped up for the ball before Nami spiked it over the net before Robin could reach it. Kumi then stood up on her hind legs and smacked the ball back to Robin with her paws.

"Good girl, Kumi!" Robin praised as she hit the ball towards Franky, who made a dive for it, but he didn't make it far enough. Just as it seemed that Team Robin was about to lose, somehow, the ball had been punted over the net.

"Oh, the ball!" Nami cried.

"I got it, I got it!" Aika exclaimed as she reached up, only for the ball to sail right over her hat and land behind. "Oh, boo."

 **FWEEET!** Brook blew his whistle and threw up his hands.

"End of match!" he exclaimed.

Robin chuckled and Kumi yipped happily as she hopped up and down, while Nami sighed in slight disappointment.

"Looks like we lost," the navigator.

"I'm sorry, Big Sis Nami," Aika said.

"Aww, Aika, it's not your fault," Nami assured, petting the young D. Carrier on the head.

"Yeah! I wasn't expecting that, either!" Chopper added.

However, if one were to take a quick look, they would've seen that a hand had sprouted from Franky's fist before disappearing in a burst of flower petals.

"The winner is…Team Nami!" Brook exclaimed.

"Huh?!" the group muttered.

"Usage of Devil Fruit powers is against the rules," Brook pointed. "Miss Robin had sprouted a hand on Franky's hand, which hit the ball. Thus, she cheated."

"I see," Robin said, smiling despite her defeat. "What a pity."

" _Aww, man!"_ Kumi complained.

"Yes!" Team Nami cheered as they high-fived.

"Nami!" Robin called as she reached into her blouse and pulled out a somewhat rusty 100 Berry coin, which she flicked off with her thumb to Nami, who caught it in her hand. "Looks like we lost."

"So it seems," Nami said with a wink.

XXX

A bit later, everyone is relaxing after the volleyball game while Sanji was making some seared pineapple for dessert. Luffy, who had eaten his fill of meat, was lying on the deck, his stomach once again engorged to at least 5 times its normal size.

"Ahhh…man, that was good," the Straw Hat Captain sighed, letting out a satisfied burp. "Scuse me."

"So, Nami!" Chopper exclaimed. "Tell us more about _Gran Tesoro_!"

"Yeah, Big Sis!" Aika added, sitting in Robin's lap. "Kumi and I wanna hear about it, too!"

 **Yip-yap!** Kumi barked in agreement.

"Well, they don't call it that for a reason, you know," Nami said as she looked to the whimsical youngsters. "There's a huge shopping mall, there, and an amusement park that's just as big! In fact, it's said to be bigger than Sabaody Park!"

"Wow…!" Aika whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Tell us more!" Chopper urged.

"Inside the grand hotel is an amazing spa," Nami continued, "and most important…THE CASINO~!"

' _Oh, boy,'_ thought Blizzard. _'Only Nami would get excited for that.'_

"Basically, it has just about everything and then some!" Nami declared.

"SO COOL!" Aika and Chopper exclaimed as they imagined riding in a giant roller coaster, eating cookies and cotton candy to their hearts' content.

"…Wait," Aika said. "What's a casino?"

"It's a building or room that's used for public entertainment," Robin answered, "particularly gambling."

"What's gambling?" Aika asked.

"It's when people bet all their money, just to lose it all," Zoro answered.

"What?!" Aika asked.

"Zoro!" Robin chastised.

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

"Don't listen to Zoro, Aika," Sanji reassured. "He's an idiot."

"Ooh! I know what I wanna do when I get to _Gran Tesoro_!" spoke Luffy, who had slimmed down to his usual size. "I'm gonna eat at the grand hotel's buffet!"

"It's open for 20 hours a day," Brook added, "and during that time, you can eat whatever you want, and as much as you want! I even hear there's all-you-can-eat prime rib!"

"I LOVE prime rib~!" Luffy exclaimed, drool cascading from his lips.

" _Didn't you just eat?"_ Blizzard asked.

"You know what I'm hoping for when we get to _Gran Tesoro_?" Brook asked. "A dance show with beautiful girls! YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I'll probably get some that premium sake they've got," Zoro mused.

"And some SUPER premium cola for me!" Franky added.

" _Blizzard, what are you gonna do when we get to Gran Tesoro?"_ Kumi asked

" _I'm not really in to gambling, amusement parks, or stuffing my face,"_ Blizzard answered. _"I'm probably just gonna stay in the hotel room and lie on those nice, comfy beds with the silk sheets."_

" _What?"_ Kumi asked. _"That sounds boring."_

"Man, you guys really are insensitive, aren't you?" Sanji, holding a plate of skewered seared pineapple slices, which Luffy eagerly grabbed before he gave one to Aika and then proceeded to eat two for himself. "Not counting Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard, there are five men on this ship, right? And that means…"

Soon, a vision of Vivi, wearing a yellow bathing suit, appearing his head, sitting in Sanji's lap as they shared some champagne, causing him to giggle and blush as his nose bled a bit.

"Moron," Zoro muttered.

"What did you say, jerk?!" Sanji questioned.

"What was that?!" Zoro asked.

"All right, break it up!" Nami shouted as they pushed the bickering two away from each other. "Good grief."

"Hey, Robin," Chopper said. "What are you gonna do when you get there?"

"Me?" Robin asked. "Well…I'll probably go get a massage at the spa."

At that, Zoro imagined Robin topless as a masseuse began to rub on her back.

"Hey, wait a second!" he shouted. "No strange guy's gonna get the rubdown on my girl!"

"Oh, Zoro, just relax," Robin said. "I'll tell you what. After my massage, you and I can go to the hot springs later, okay?"

"…Fine," Zoro answered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Uh, hey," Usopp said. "I hate to interrupt, but if we're gonna be using facilities like the casino and such…"

"I was actually going to bring that up, next," Nami said, holding up the 100 Berry coin she won from Robin. "All the money we have is this."

"You mean from the volleyball game?" Franky asked before everyone sighed.

"Listen up, everybody," Nami said. "We'll use this 100 Berry coin to its fullest and multiply it!"

"Yeah!" the crew cheered, except for Chopper.

"Umm, Nami?" Chopper asked. "What if we lose that, too?"

"Uhh…well," Nami muttered before her eyes turned into Berry signs, "I'll probably just stay in the casino for a bit! Hehehehe…!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," the guys muttered, incredulously.

As the older members talked, Aika whispered something in Kumi's ear.

" _Your Yagara Bank?"_ Kumi repeated. _"Why?"_

"Just go get it," Aika said.

" _Okay,"_ the Akita pup shrugged before she walked off.

"Hey, Franky," Aika said. "Can I borrow a hammer?"

"Huh?" Franky muttered. "Oh, yeah, sure."

He opened up the tool box compartment in his arm before he handed Aika a small hammer.

"Thank you," Aika said as she walked off.

"…Wait a second," Nami said. "Aika, what do you need a hammer for?"

She soon got her answer when she saw Aika approaching Kumi, who held a ceramic Yagara Bull bank in her mouth. As the pup put the bank down on the deck, Aika raised the hammer, preparing to smash it open.

"AIKA, NO!" the Straw Hats, cried.

Before Aika could smash her bank into pieces, Usopp threw his foot in between the ceramic container and the tool, and then, **BAM!**

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Usopp screamed.

"Oops!" Aika cried. "Sorry, Usopp!"

"It's…okay…!" Usopp answered, grinning despite his pain.

' _I think she broke my toes!'_ he thought.

"Aika, why are you trying to break your Yagara Bank?!" Nami asked.

"You said you needed money to have fun at _Gran Tesoro_ ," Aika replied.

"That doesn't mean we need _your_ money, sweetheart," Nami answered. "How much do you even have?"

"…550 Berries," Aika said.

"Well, then you should save that," Nami said, giving Aika's Yagara Bank back. "We'll find another way to make money."

"Which brings me to my next point," Usopp said as Chopper wrapped up his toes in bandages. "Obviously, we can't trust Nami's casino plan…"

"Humph!" Nami scoffed.

"…but I have a much better plan in mind!" the sniper declared. "I call it: the Yokozuna Kintarou Show!"

"Show?" everyone repeated.

"In that case, may I help, as well?" Brook asked.

' _Oh, boy,'_ Blizzard thought. _'Knowing Usopp's crazy plans, this won't end well.'_

XXX

A few minutes later, the sound of a pair of hyoshigi clapping filled the air, starting slowly until the tempo and faster until slowing down, once again. It is revealed to be none other than, hitting the two clappers together as he sat near a ring of rope with a water bucket and two salt buckets. Nami and Robin sat nearby, sunning themselves on their lawn chairs while Aika and Kumi, the former in her Wolf Form, ran around the deck, playfully chasing the volleyball from earlier. Zoro and Blizzard had gone back to napping while Sanji was making some freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Brook announced. "Presenting the Yokozuna Kintarou Heroes Show!"

Soon, Luffy appeared, dressed up like a Yokozuna sumo wrestler, wearing a red helmet with a white skull on his head while his signature straw hat hung off the back of his neck, and strapped to his back was a giant axe. Chopper, Usopp, and Franky sat nearby, the first dressed as a monkey, the second wearing a hat in the shape of a cute little white bunny, and Franky dressed as a huge black bear.

"Long, long ago, on a mountain far away," Brook narrated, "there lived a young man called Kintarou Luffy! Every day, Kintarou Luffy was chased by the animals of the forest, and yet he still befriended them."

Soon, Luffy scooped up a handful of salt and tossed it into the air.

"Hey!" Sanji barked. "No wasting salt!"

"Sorry," Luffy said.

Usopp went next…but he mostly flicked a little salt, so as not to make Sanji angry. However, this only caused Franky and Brook to comically face-fault.

' _Are you kidding me?'_ thought Blizzard, one eye opened as he watched them.

"Now look, Luffy," Usopp said. "Don't take this thing seriously, all right? It's just for show."

"Yeah, I got it," Luffy answered.

"Okay, ready?" Chopper asked, holding a giant banana leaf. "And…eh?!"

" _DOSKOI!_ " Luffy shouted as he smacked Usopp in the face, sending him crashing against the mast. "I thought he would dodge."

" _Luffy, you idiot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Please be more careful next time!" Brook spoke up.

"Yeah, you could've broken the ship!" Franky added. "Are you crazy?!"

"That's all you're worried about?!" Chopper questioned.

"Dammit, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, holding his broken nose. "What are you trying to do, kill me?! I said don't take it seriously!"

"Usopp sure can be tough," said Chopper.

Soon, Luffy and Usopp started to try again.

"Ready?" Chopper asked, raising his leaf.

"Remember, Luffy, don't take it seriously," Usopp said as Luffy literally butted heads with him. "Also, can you move back a little?! You're way too close!"

"Oh, I am?" Luffy asked before he moved back. "How's this?"

"A little more," Usopp replied, causing Luffy to move back before he squatted down. "That's it."

"Okay, ready?" Chopper asked before he waved the leaf like a flag. "Go!"

Just as Luffy began to charge, Usopp suddenly stood up, causing the former to go right passed him.

"Hang on!" Usopp said. "I forgot to drink some water!"

"Oh, c'mon, man!" Luffy complained.

"Usopp, you can't do that!" Chopper added.

Soon, the duo got into position again.

"Remember, Luffy, it's just a show," Brook reminded.

"Go get him, Big Brother!" Aika cheered.

"And…go!" Chopper shouted, and soon, the "match" began again. Luffy attempted to tackle Usopp, once again, but the sniper jumped over him. As the Straw Hat Captain tried to make another go at him, **SPLURT!** Usopp spat out a small stream of water in his face.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted as he tried to punch Usopp, but once again, the sniper dodged him. "Will you hold still, already?!"

"Sorry, Luffy, I can't!" Usopp said. "I'm a rabbit! I'm swift and clever!"

" _Luffy, remember, don't take it seriously!"_ Blizzard called.

"But he's making me mad!" Luffy shouted as he tried to go at Usopp, again, but he was soon kicked in the posterior, causing him to fall down. "Urrgh…dammit, Usopp, that's not fair!"

 **BONK!** Usopp hit Luffy in the head with a ladle.

"Usopp, using utensils are against the rules!" Chopper said.

Franky sat silently nearby, but he had a somewhat annoyed look on his face as Luffy and Usopp were throwing mock punches at each other before they both looked at Chopper and said, "Wanna switch?"

"Eh?!" Chopper questioned. "Me?! But I'm too young!"

"Ladies, I made some refreshing lemonade," Sanji said as he served some lemonade to the girls.

"Thank you, Sanji," Robin said.

"Yay! Lemonade!" Aika cheered.

"Mister Sanji, may we have some lemonade, as well?" Brook asked. "Three, if you please!"

"Get it yourself!" Sanji barked.

"My tongue feels so dry," Brook said, "although I have no tongue."

 **SMASH!** Sanji threw a bottle of suntan lotion at Brook's afro.

"Head Armaments!" Luffy shouted, imbuing his forehead with Armaments Haki.

"Impact!" Usopp shouted as he held his Impact Dial. **BAM!** He hit Luffy in the head, causing his neck to stretch backwards before it retracted.

"Here!" Brook called as he gave Usopp a paper fan.

"Zoro Impression!" Usopp exclaimed as he pretended to "cut" Luffy down. "Slice!"

"AGH!" Luffy cried in mock pain.

"Hahahahahaha!" Aika laughed. "That's funny! That's just like Zoro!"

"It is not!" Zoro barked.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't think so," Usopp said as he smacked Luffy with the fan, again.

"Usopp, you can weapons, either!" Chopper complained. "You're cheating!"

"Actually, Chopper," said Usopp. "Remember, it's a show."

"'Show', my ass!" Franky shouted. "I've had enough of this childish tomfoolery!"

"Franky?" Usopp asked.

"Tomfoolery…?" Brook repeated, tearfully.

"Sumo wrestling isn't about these stupid tricks and games!" Franky said. "It's a duel where two men show their strength!"

"Aww, but I liked it better this way," Aika pouted. "It was funny."

"Sorry, Aika, but I'm just tired of watching this go on!" Franky replied. "Watching this…eyesore!"

"Eyesore?!" Usopp asked.

"Luffy…wrestle with me!" Franky demanded.

"Sure!" Luffy grinned. "But I won't go easy on you!"

" _Oh, no,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"When Luffy and Franky get together, things get way outta hand!"_

Soon, the captain and shipwright squat down in front of each other.

"The title of 'Yokozuna' will be mine!" Franky declared.

"In your dreams!" Luffy answered.

"Ready…GO!" Chopper shouted, and soon, Luffy and Franky grappled with each other, and because of the latter's size, it seemed Franky had the upper hand as he pushed the former back. However, not one to be undone, Luffy tried to throw Franky out of the ring.

"Oh, no you don't!" Franky shouted as he grabbed Luffy and started swinging him around and around. "How would you like to go flying?!"

With that, he tossed Luffy out of the ring.

"Heh!" he smirked. "Looks like I win."

Or so he thought, for he saw that Luffy was still holding onto his hand and stretching his arm.

"What the-?!" Franky questioned. "Hey, isn't he outta bounds?!"

"Actually, it doesn't count if his feet aren't on the ground," Chopper answered.

 **WHAM!** Luffy crashed into Franky, who slid back and ended up hitting Blizzard by mistake.

" _BASTARDS!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

Without warning, he jumped into the ring, and soon, a comical dust cloud formed around the three, and as they tussled, Brook stared on, as if in awe.

"This…this feeling…!" he whispered.

 **WHAM! BAM! CHOMP! THWACK!** Luffy smacked Franky in the face, who returned with a smack of his own while Blizzard bit the Cyborg's ankle and kicked Luffy in the stomach.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

"Go get him, Franky!" Sanji cheered.

"You can do it, Blizzard!" Chopper added.

"All 3 of you," Brook started, "fight to the best of your ability!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" All three of them roared as they continued fighting, which dragged on until the sun began to set beyond the sea.

Nami stretched her arms, having just finished her nap while Robin closed the book she was reading.

"Ahh, that felt nice," sighed the navigator. "So what'd I miss?"

"Not much," Robin answered.

In the sumo ring, Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard all panted as they glared at one another.

"I won't give up the title of 'Yokozuna' so easily!" Luffy proclaimed.

" _I don't give a damn about this 'Yokozuna' crap!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"I'm gonna make you both pay for hitting me!"_

"It looks like our signature attacks are the only thing that will settle this once and for all!" Franky declared.

"Fine by me," Luffy said before he bit into his thumb. "Gear…THIRD!" Soon, he blew air into his arm, making it gigantic.

Blizzard growled as he imbued his fangs with Haki, and then clicking his jaws together, causing his fangs to ignite from the friction.

"Bring it on!" Franky shouted as he put his hands together. "Franky…!"

"Gum-Gum…!"

" _Fang of…!"_

If the boys had been paying attention, they would've seen that the volleyball had bounced by…and following after it was Aika.

"Oh, crap!" Sanji cried.

"BOYS, STOP!" Nami shouted. "YOU'LL HIT AIKA!"

At that moment, the boys finally noticed Aika and forced themselves to stop, but in doing so, they all accidentally slammed into each other causing all of them to collapse.

"UGH!" they cried.

"EH~?!" Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook shouted in shock while Nami sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she whispered.

" _Aika, you okay?!"_ Kumi asked. _"You could've been toast!"_

"What are you talking about?" Aika asked. "I'm fine."

"The title of Yokozuna goes to Aika!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aika muttered as Brook approached her with a shiwa belt with the Straw Hat Jolly Roger on the loin cloth.

"Here you are, Aika," Brook said. "You won the fight, so this is your prize. You're the Yokozuna now!"

"Really?" Aika asked, a bit confused, but also a bit happy. "Wow! Thanks, Brook!"

"HOLD IT!" Luffy yelled.

"Are you seriously gonna give that to her?!" Franky questioned. "She was in the way!"

" _I just don't care,"_ Blizzard as he walked away.

"Brook, you can't give Aika the title of Yokozuna!" Luffy shouted. "It's not fair!"

Aika turned to the group, showing off her new shiwa.

"What do you think?" she asked.

A pause…but then everybody (sans Robin and Zoro) clasped their hands together while their eyes sparkled.

"SO CUTE!" they all exclaimed. Robin only chuckled while Zoro just blushed profusely.

' _Must…repress…emotions…!'_ the swordsman thought.

Then, Luffy picked Aika up and put her on his shoulders.

"Three cheers for Yokozuna Aika!" he shouted. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!" the Straw Hats cheered.

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"I don't know what's going on," Aika said, "but yay for me! Shishishi!"

Suddenly, as the sky grew dark with the coming of night…a bright light shone on the horizon.

"Huh?" Aika muttered.

"Is that the sun?" Chopper asked.

" _No way, it just now set,"_ Blizzard answered.

"…Wait," said Nami. "Could it be?"

"Nami, do you know what that light is?" Luffy asked, only to receive no answered. "Nami?"

Nami looked down at a small piece of paper in her hand…a Vivre Card with the name "Tesoro" on it. Upon seeing it move towards the light up ahead, the navigator smirked.

"Guys…we made it," she said.

"You mean…?!" Luffy asked.

"That's _Gran Tesoro_?!" the rest of the Straw Hats questioned as they looked up ahead to see a HUMUNGOUS SHIP that looked like it was made of pure gold, and the sign read "GRAN TESORO" above it in glowing purple lights.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD…**

* * *

I am so excited for this movie. Only 16 days left until it officially airs! Although it'll probably be a while until it's subbed, too.

Review, please!


End file.
